Ebony and Ivory
by AwkwardTurtle007
Summary: Yumi landed on Destiny Islands after her sister betrayed her, and met Riku and Sora. The three Keyblade Masters have to save the world, but what happens when romantic feelings erupt? And what has happened to Goofy and Donald? RikuxOC
1. Chapter 1: He's from my dream!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts series, sadly. If I did I'd be rich and I'd—you get the point, don't you?**

"Yumi, wake up." I rolled over onto my stomach, and sighed. Man, that silver-haired boy was a good fighter. The downside was that I had forgotten to get his name…

"Yumi!" Yes, he certainly was. I wonder if he had a brother for my loud older sister…

"YUMI!" Now, that one was not something I expected: my sister yelling-no, screaming-my name in my ear. I sat up and winced.

"You know, most people would hit their sisters with a pillow in order to wake them up," I griped, rubbing my ear. Hey, I was fifteen years old-I like sleeping. Hana didn't move.

"You're going to be late for your Mastery exam," she responded simply, throwing my clothes at me.

"No, I'm not going to be late, I'll be—" I was cut off when Miyuki pointed at the clock. "Crap! You're right! I will be late!" I pushed Hana out of my room, while yelling, "Tell Master Iwao I'll be there in ten minutes!" I really had to rush, so no going over last minute things or eating breakfast for me. I shoved on my clothes, brushed my teeth and hair, and sprinted down to the examination hall. Total time? Nine minutes and fifteen seconds. Ha. I beat the time limit.

Hana was sitting next to Master Iwao, looking bored. I knew that Eiji (whenever he got here) would be versing me for the second part, but I still didn't know what I had to do for the first.

Eventually, about five minutes after I came, Eiji ran in, looking even more crumpled than me. Master Iwao was finally able to begin the tests.

"Eiji, Yumi," he started. "Both of you have worked long and hard to achieve your goal, but you still are one step away. Both of you might pass, or neither. But remember one thing. No matter what, win or lose, notice that you are not the same people you are when you first walked into this building five years ago. You have both changed-physically, and mentally.

"Now, are both of you ready? Then let the exam begin!" I summoned my Keyblade, First Spring, to my hand. The warm weight of it calmed me down, as Master summoned the first part of our exam. We had to fight off balls of light. It was too easy. Eiji and I were done in seconds.

Now, for the second part. We had to duel each other. I turned to Eiji with a smile on my face. "Ready to lose?" I asked as slid into my battle stance.

"Not a chance. How 'bout you, runt?" he responded, holding his Keyblade, High Tail, like a shield. Master gave the signal, and our duel began.

I slid away from Eiji's first attack with ease, while he wasn't so lucky with mine. It went on, and on, with one of us being in the lead, but never equally matched…until right at the end. Both of us flew out with our most powerful…and both of us slid away. Master clapped his hands, signaling that the exam was over. Both of us stopped and faced towards him, panting. A smile was across his face.

"Well done," he said. "I knew that both of you would have great power one day, and I now I believe it. You have passed." Eiji and I suddenly didn't care that we were supposed to act mature now that we were fully Keyblade Masters. Oh no. We just danced and high-fived and hugged, until a chilly echo from my sister silenced us.

"It is time," she said in a voice unlike her own. "The Organization's last member has finally been resurrected, and our control for Kingdom Hearts begins."

"H-Hana?" I asked. "What are you doing?" She ignored me.

"And now, I, Number XIV, Naxha (A/N: pronounced na-SHA with the 'x' being pronounced like Xion's) will now begin the day where Organization XIV shall divide and conquer!" Nobodies came for Eiji and Master, and when I tried to run to them, a cavern opened up in the floor. I managed to grab onto a ledge before I fell, but then Hana walked up to the edge, and put one foot on one of my hands.

"Hana, stop it. Whatever practical joke you're doing, just stop," I begged. What had gotten into my sister?

"And now," Hana smiled, "we're going to see if Yumi can fly like an arrow or not." She stepped on my fingers, hard, and I screamed and let that hand drop. She moved to my other hand.

"No, Hana, please!" I begged. "You know you don't want this, just listen to your heart!" A flash of pain slid across her face.

"I don't have a heart, Yumi," she said, as she applied more pressure on my right hand. "I'm a Nobody. Didn't you get that already?" She pressed hard enough to force me to let go, and I was falling, into black nothingness. My black hair whipped all around me, and I screamed as I fell. It's natural instinct, right? However, I eventually hit something, because the force of it forced me to black out.

I eventually came around to the sound of the sea. My mind, always being a little slow to put two and two together, didn't really respond until three or four minutes later. My thoughts? _That's weird. Master never placed us near the ocean, except that one time when we had to go and visit the other worlds. _I also heard someone's-a boy's-crow.

"Hey, I think she's coming around!"

"Sora, number one, shut up, and number two, give her some space to breathe. She won't wake up if idiots like you are hovering around her."

"Aw, Riku." My eyelids fluttered open. Where was I? I was at a beach-but it wasn't where Lilo and Nani lived. Two boys were kneeling next to me, one with brown spikey hair, and the other with long silver hair that fell in his eyes. My heart fluttered a little bit-_he was the boy from my dream_. The one whose name I had forgotten to ask…

"Hey," the brown-haired boy asked. "You okay?" I groaned a little.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. As fine as you can be when after you become a Keyblade Master, it turns out your sister is a Nobody, Number XIV, in fact, and she creates a cavern in the floor that you fall into, and land here," I said, sitting up. I was quite sore from the impact-why hadn't I thought to activate my armor? Idiot!

"Your sister is a member of Organization XIII?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Well…I guess she isn't really my sister anymore," I commented. I thought it would be polite to introduce myself. "Anyway, I'm Yumi, youngest Keyblade Master ever, as of…" I paused, as I had no idea how much time had passed. "As of sometime ago. Anyway, who are you two?" The brown-haired boy stood up.

"I'm Sora, and I control the Kingdom Key," he said, summoning his Keyblade into his hand. _He_ was the legendary one? But he didn't really seem the type…surely it would fit the silver-haired boy better?

"I'm Riku," Riku said from his position next to me. "I control the Way to the Dawn…and I swear I had a dream about you last night."

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is crappy, I know. It will get better later on, promise. And remember to review…lest you want Maleficent after you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mea Culpa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. This will be the last time I will say it.**

**Riku: You only said it once before this.**

**Quiet you!**

I couldn't believe it. He had a dream about me last night, too? It was insane, but how could it be true? My eyebrows furrowed in thought, and I looked down. This was so confusing.

Riku was a good guesser, apparently. His hand slid under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "You…had a dream about me last night, too?" he asked. I nodded. This was getting too weird for words. Riku fell back on his heels. "Wow. I've heard of weird, and I've heard of crazy, but this is definitely _insane_."

"Hey. Hey! What about me? I'm still here you know!"

"Go bug Kairi, Sora, okay?" Riku said, not really paying attention.

"_Riku_," Sora moaned, sounding like a little child.

"Sora! Riku!" This voice I had never heard before. It was female. This had to be the Kairi Riku was talking about.

"Kairi!" Like a child on Christmas morning, Sora ran towards Kairi and kissed her, full on the lips. I wasn't bothered by this.

"So," I asked Riku. "Is this Kairi Sora's girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare try to change the subject," he responded. "But to answer your question, yes she is. Now, can we move back onto the subject of our dreams?"

I sighed. "Well, I had a dream about a guy who looks like you, with a Keyblade. And he was fighting. Wait a minute—can I see your Keyblade?" Riku summoned it. I let out a gasp. "T-that's the Keyblade in my dream! It was you!" Riku hesitated.

"We think your Keyblade disappeared when you fell. Can you show it to me?" he asked.

I nodded, and summoned First Spring. I didn't really like it-too much pink for my tastes, but it did choose me-but maybe if Riku dreamed about me last night, then…

"It's the same Keyblade! You were in my dream!" Riku cried. My jaw fell open. Surely, this could not exist? We could not be dreaming about each other on the same night? It was quite frightening. My fists balled. If he thought it was a sign of affection, I better tell him what I thought.

"Listen here, Riku," I said, trying to keep my temper in check. (Hey, Eiji didn't call me a secret ginger for nothing) "So, we dreamed about each other. In mine, you were fighting something. I would assume that would be the same for you. Now, can we go ask what Kairi was yelling about?" I stood up, ignoring the ache that was still rattling my body. I started to walk, but I wobbled, and nearly fell, until a pair of hands grabbed my arm. I blushed, and tore my arm away from Riku, and stalked over to Sora and Kairi. All signs of lovey-doviness disappeared before I had even reached them. They appeared to be deep in conversation.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to blot the way Riku's hands felt on my skin. Sora turned towards me.

"It's nothing. Just official Keyblade business," he said simply. I sighed, and remembering I had not sent First Spring away yet, I pointed it at Sora's face.

"Must I remind you, Sora, that I passed the Mark of Mastery? I am hereby superior to you if you have not passed the test," I said. "So, therefore, I am allowed to know what is going on." Sora sighed.

"You know who King Mickey is?" I nodded. I had met him once or twice before. "Well, his captain of the guard and his court magician have been kidnapped." My heart sank.

"By Organization XIII?"

"Yup. And w-w-what makes it harder is that they're my friends. I don't know what is happening to them right now…" Sora trailed off, and started to cry. Shoot. I didn't mean to do that. I felt guilty now. I backed right into Riku. Was he ever going to leave me alone?

"C'mon," he muttered. "We should give Kairi some time to cheer Sora up." No. I don't want to be with you. Riku, why do you have a particular obsession with me? Just because I appeared in your dream _once_, it doesn't mean that I'm supposed to be your soul-mate or whatever. We'll probably be quest buddies for one quest. Maybe even half a quest, if I'm lucky. That's it. A quarter would be pushing it too far.

Riku dragged me along to the pier. "So," I asked. "Are you basically going to say that I'm a cruel girl who makes teenage boys cry when they unintentionally make them say that they're friends have been kidnapped? That I don't have the maturity and the emotional range to be a Keyblade Master? That my heart is filled with too much darkness? Well, that's just fine with me," I shouted, and then turned my back on Riku. I wasn't gonna cry, I wasn't gonna cry. Oh, screw this. I'm gonna cry. I felt Riku's hand on my shoulder. Get _off _of me. Can't you take a hint that the fact of turning your back on someone means you don't want to be touched and/or spoken to?

"No," he said. "I think you're a perfectly normal teenage girl, with the exception of being a Keyblade Master, of course, who got thrown down into a new mess, while you were still in the middle of an old one. You had just become a Keyblade Master, and you had just been betrayed by your 'sister'. I think your heart is perfectly normal-not too light, not too dark. You do have the maturity and the emotional range to be a Keyblade Master; you just need to unlock it first. And it wouldn't be fine with you if I agreed to all of those things, because then we would have gotten into a Keyblade battle to the death-with you quite possibly winning." He was so nice, so caring, so understanding, and I had been so mean to him.

"Thank you," I muttered. "Thank you for understanding." I hugged my arms to my chest, and my face ached with the effort not to cry. Because no matter how many times I told myself that it wasn't so, I knew it was. It was my fault, my fault. _Mea culpa._

**A/N: Another update in a day? Wow, I please you guys way too much. Anyway, reviews are love, and I'm going to edit the summary and the characters involved in the story, so it's just Riku, 'kay?**


	3. Chapter 3: Claustrophobia

**A/N: Well, in this chapter we're going to be in Riku's point of view! Notice that for Yumi, she narrates in first person, while Riku's going to narrate in third. Just so you know. It'll be Yumi next chapter.**

Riku didn't know why he felt pity for Yumi. Maybe it was because her sister had almost killed her, and probably had destroyed her home world. Maybe it was because she had been tossed into a new mess without fixing the old one. Maybe it was because the stress on her would be phenomenal. Riku didn't know. The point was he felt pity for her.

He had forgotten that his hand was still on her shoulder. He took it off, gently. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I hate this," she whispered. "I hate the fact that I couldn't stop her, and protect them. I'm a Keyblade Master-isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Riku was about to put his hand back on her shoulder again, but she stopped him. "Don't touch me, Riku," she said. The she straightened up. She turned to face him. A few tears had escaped her eyes, but now she looked like the stereotypical Keyblade Master-strong, proud. "C'mon," she said. "We need a mode of transportation to get us to Disney Castle, and we need it _fast_."

"Well, Sora knows one," Riku said. "There's a spaceship called the Gummi Ship."

"Bingo," Yumi said. "Where can we find it?"

"I think Sora would know," Riku admitted. "I have no idea where it is."

"Dang. If I could've stayed at the school for a few more seconds, I could've bought us some sweet rides-no, you guys don't have armor, do you?"

"Well, hang on—hi, Sora. Do you know where the Gummi Ship is?"

Sora's eyes still looked red. He nodded. "It's with Cid. But, Kairi told me he's going to open up a portal for us to get through." As soon as he said that, the portal opened. Yumi led the way, then Sora, and finally Riku. Riku had never visited Disney Castle, so his first though was, _Whoa._

Yumi and Sora were unfazed. They had apparently been here before, but Riku was still drinking in all the majestic places of the castle, until Yumi said, without turning around, "Close your mouth, Riku, you look like you're catching flies." Riku closed his mouth. He hadn't even been aware that it was open. The queen came bustling out of her chambers before they were even close to the throne room.

"You three are the Keyblade wielders?" she asked. Almost like it was instinct, all three dropped to their knees.

"My lady," Yumi murmured.

"The king has left a note for you. Here, please read it," the queen said, handing the note to Yumi. Yumi cleared her throat, and read,

"_Dear Sora, Riku, and Yumi,_

_ Sorry that I can't be here to personally meet ya, but I'm having to privately investigate the whole 'Organization XIII has returned' business. Meanwhile, you three have worlds to protect. They Organization is going to be after something in each world, and I need you three to stop it._

_ Hope to see ya around sometime!_

_ King Mickey._"

Yumi put the letter down and looked at Sora and Riku. "To the Gummi Ship, then?" she asked.

Sora nodded. "To the Gummi Ship." They headed over to the hanger. Riku sighed. The king was missing, the castle was potentially unprotected, and he had two people that were mad. Yeah, that sounded like a fun trip. He also didn't realize how small the Gummi Ship was until it was too late.

"What, Riku?" Yumi asked. Sora was in the middle, Yumi on the right, Riku on the left.

"Extreme…claustrophobia…Oh god…" Riku gasped, gripping his seat handles so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Well, it's not as bad as spiders," he thought he heard Yumi say, but he was sure he had mistaken it.

"Sora," Riku asked when they were barely five minutes into the flight. "Is it over yet?"

"We've barely just begun, Riku!" Sora exclaimed, as he turned towards one of the routes. It was called Bell Highway. Oh, Riku was seriously freaking out. Bell Highway was nearly impossible to dodge. He had seen more Heartless here than he had seen in other places. Eventually they landed. Yumi got out, and smiled.

"I've been here before…I wonder if Pocahontas remembers me…"


	4. Chapter 4: Riding the Waterfall

**A/N: Back to Yumi. Yeah, I gave her a Native American name, which will be explained in this chapter. Riku and Sora get one, too.**

The Forest Village…the place where I was no longer Yumi, rather, Chepi, and where I had to spend three months of my training when I was thirteen. I turned to Sora and Riku. "C'mon, you idiots, get out! Pocahontas won't bite. None of them will, I think…"

"Well, 'I think' sounds really definite," Riku said sarcastically as he climbed out of the Gummi Ship.

"Says the boy who was freaking out over being in a totally awesome spaceship," I responded, then ran off. "_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_," I sang as I heard Riku and Sora try to catch up behind me. It felt good. The running through the forest, not the whole Riku and Sora trying to catch up to me, because I hadn't been here in a while. I hoped Pocahontas hadn't thought I had forgotten her. I had promised I would never forget her, and I would visit again, but I hadn't held my promise for two years. It didn't seem very promising. I burst through the clearing, into the village. Immediately, the women and children were rushed to the teepees, (Riku and Sora bursting in hadn't helped much) and the men readied themselves for battle.

"Stop!" I cried. "Do you not remember me, Chepi?" I asked. "Please say you remember me, please say that you do." I saw a tent flap open, and to my great relief, Pocahontas walked out.

"Chepi?" she asked me. I nodded once. My stomach was churning like crazy, but a smile slowly slid across her face. "Well," she said. "I see you have finally come back." A sheepish grin slid across my face.

"Sorry it took so long," I said. I nodded my head back towards Riku and Sora. "Riku, Sora, this is Pocahontas. Pocahontas, Sora, Riku."

Riku and Sora looked at each other. What were they supposed to do? Finally, I whispered to them, "Say hello."

"Hello," Sora said sheepishly. Pocahontas waved-not the usual way, the Native American way. Her way.

"This is how we say hello," she explained. "You should see my father. He will explain all this to you. I will go with you. Chepi, your teepee is just the way you left it. After you change, you may join us." I smiled, and leaving Pocahontas with the boys, I raced off to my teepee. Well, it wasn't really mine, per se; Pocahontas shared it with me. Apparently, her mother used to be in here with her, but after she died…I pushed it out of my head, and found my old dress. I hadn't grown much since I turned thirteen, so it still fit me like a glove. I took my shoes off, and went to find Pocahontas and the boys. I found them when Sora and Riku came out, dressed like the other men around them.

"Oooh, seeing you two shirtless. Never would've expected that," I whistled.

"Not another word," Riku said.

"Nope, I'm gonna say more words. What are your names?"

Riku sighed. "I'm Askook," he said.

"Did you know that means snake?"

"Great. Wonderful."

"Your sarcasm is delicious." I noticed Pocahontas hadn't come out yet. Where was she? "Anyway, what's Sora's name?"

"Nootau," Sora said.

"Fire. That's what it means," I said as Pocahontas came out. "I take it that we have teach these lovely gentlemen your ways?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "May I suggest we go to Grandmother Willow? Or shall we frighten them first?"

"Frighten them first," I said. "'Cause it'll be fun for us, and torture for them!"

"What are you too talking about?" Riku asked.

"You'll see," I responded with a devilish grin on my face.

"Seriously? A canoe ride? That's what's gonna frighten us?" Riku asked a few minutes later.

"One: I'm driving, so you should be frightened. Two: wait 'til you see what's at the end," I responded as we pushed off of the bank. Sora was with Pocahontas, and he was gripping onto the sides for dear life.

"Sora, I don't suggest tipping Pocahontas out," I called as we started to make some progress to the 'surprise'. Dang, this thing was gonna be epic, especially as it gave me the adrenaline rush of a lifetime.

"How far are we?" I called to Pocahontas.

"Not too far," she called back. I noticed that she was wearing a necklace. Was it a betrothal necklace? I couldn't see Pocahontas getting married, no matter how hard I tried.

"Pocahontas?" I called.

"Yes?" she responded.

"What's that around your—" I was cut off by the rush of the falls. "Here it comes!"

"No—Yumi, you're kidding me, right?" Riku said in a tight voice.

"Sorry, Askook," I responded. "No kidding. Besides, it's fun."

"I don't recall attempting to get killed ever being—AAAAH!" I smiled and put my hands up in the air as Riku put his arms around my waist. Ah, I always missed this. It was frightening at first, but after you get used to it, it was insanely fun. We landed, I laughed, and Riku sighed, but didn't let go of my waist.

"Uh, Riku?" I said. "You can let go now." I wanted him to let go of my waist, but it felt good. Maybe I should ask him to put his arms back around my waist—wait, what was I thinking? I didn't like Riku! Well, maybe I kind of liked him, but not in that way. Or did I? I don't know! Wait, was I seriously arguing with myself? I pushed that thought out of my mind, because Pocahontas and I placed our boats near a tree. We were going to find Grandmother Willow, but I whispered an idea to Pocahontas first. We clambered up a tree. I looked at Riku and Sora.

"Well," I said, "are you guys gonna climb up?" It seems that they wouldn't be beaten by girls. Both of them attempted to climb up, but failed. FIVE TIMES.

"I would laugh," I said. "But I'm not that mean. Here, put your feet there. Now, isn't that easier?" Sora scrambled up like a monkey, while Riku followed suit. But he almost fell while he was almost at the top. I grabbed his hand.

"Nuh-uh," I said. "I'm not letting you fall that easily." Why did his hand feel good on mine? I shrugged, and pulled him up to the branch. Pocahontas was surveying the beach. I turned in her direction. My reaction was, "What are they doing here?"

**A/N: Yeah, I have a Pocahontas world. Anyway, Chepi means 'fairy', just so you know, and she was kind of forced to study here as part of her training, to learn about the importance of nature. Yeah, and some Riku and Yumi action-kind of! Yay! Anyway, I need reviews, otherwise I'll eat all of your cookies, and I'll break your Kingdom Hearts games!**


	5. Chapter 5: Can You Paint with the Wind?

**A/N: I BEG YOU: PLEASE, R&R!**

**Yumi: Please! I've had to live in this freak's nightmare about her failure as a writer! Please, do so!**

**Yumi singing**

_Pocahontas singing_

_**Both singing**_

` "What are they doing here?" I asked, more to Pocahontas than Sora and Riku. "They have no reason to come here." Pocahontas's response was climbing down the tree. I grinned. "That's a pretty decent response," I said as I climbed down the tree, too. Riku and Sora followed, but almost hesitantly, as if they were afraid of attack. I had to admit I couldn't blame them. We only had weaker weapons than those of the ones on the ship. We chose to follow one man, a man with blonde hair, about jaw length. In fact, we would've gotten away with being unseen, but I kinda…sorta…fell after climbing the tree. He turned, and looked at me. I let out a squeak of terror.

"Hey, don't be afraid," he said. "I won't hurt you." He took a step closer, and on instinct, I summoned First Spring. I didn't trust this man, no matter what he said. I saw Riku land beside me, with his Keyblade already in hand.

"Leave. Now," I said, sounding more threatening that I felt. We were so distracted with the man, we didn't notice Pocahontas's raccoon buddy, Meeko, going through his bag, until it was too late.

"Meeko, no!" Pocahontas groaned, and scurried down to grab him, but Meeko had already hurried up a rock ledge.

"Hey!" the man laughed, as Meeko tried to eat his compass. Sora snuck up behind him, and…missed. Meeko scurried back down. The man turned to us. "He can keep it. I'm John Smith. What're your names?" I lowered First Spring. What was safer, Native American or our given names?

Finally, I said, "Yumi."

"Riku."

"Sora." Pocahontas looked at us. I felt like I'd betrayed her.

I tacked on hurriedly, "Though I'd rather you'd call me Chepi. It means fairy." He laughed again.

"Very well, Chepi," he said, turning his gaze towards Pocahontas. "Now, who's your friend?"

"I'm Pocahontas," she said. He stuck his hand out. She gazed at it. "It's not doing anything." John grabbed her hand and placed it in his own.

"This is how we say 'hello'. Your land is awfully fertile." Well, that was random.

"Yes," Pocahontas replied. "It is good for growing crops." John Smith dropped Pocahontas's hand, and swung from a tree branch.

"It's good for building stuff, too." Pocahontas looked confused.

"What?"

"Yes, we're going to build a city just like London. There'll be roads, and we'll educate you savages—"

"Savages?" Oh, boy. This John Smith guy just shot himself in the foot. Time for an education through nature-yay!

"I-I mean," he stuttered, knocking his helmet on his face. Pocahontas walked over and lifted it.

"What you mean is, not like you." She sighed, and then started singing.

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_ And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so_

_ But still I cannot see_

_ If the savage one is me_

_ How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_ You don't know…_" She walked over, and held a branch like a flag.

"_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_ The earth is just a dead thing_

_ You can claim_

_ But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_ Has a life_

_ Has a spirit_

_ Has a name._" I watched as John Smith let Riku use his gun to try and shoot a bear. I ran forward, and forced him to lower his fire.

"**You think the only people**

** Who are people**

** Are the ones who look and think like you**

** But if you walked the footsteps of a stranger**," I sang as I lead them towards the bear's den and picked up one of its cubs.

"**You'll find things you never knew**

** You never knew.**"

"_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?**_

_** Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?**_

_** Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?**_

_** Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

_** Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_" The wind carried me and Pocahontas down to John and Riku's arms. We immediately started running.

"_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**_

_** Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth**_

_** Come roll in all the riches all around you**_," Pocahontas and I sang as we rolled down a hill, with John and Riku trying too, awkwardly. We landed on top of them-Pocahontas on John, I on Riku.

"_**And for once, never wonder what they're worth.**_

_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**_

_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_

_**And we are all connected to each other**_

_**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**_

_**How high will the sycamore grow?**_

_**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**_

_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_

_**For whether we are white or copper skinned**_

_**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**_

_**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

_**You can own the Earth and still**_

_**All you'll own is Earth until**_

_**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**_," we finished, placing Earth in their hands. Riku looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow. Who knew that…" he faltered when he saw my glare.

"You didn't know any of this Riku? And you grew up on an island?" I stormed, stomping off.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, the majority of this chapter was dialogue, and song lyrics. Not much plot development, but it's known as Writer's Block, and I wanted to get Colors of the Wind out of the way. There will be more songs (anyone up for Court of Miracles and Hellfire?) just be patient.**

** Yumi: You haven't done the disclaimer.**

** Riku: She said she'd stop doing that.**

** Sora: I didn't speak once this entire chapter.**

** Kairi: You hate me.**

**First of all-Kairi, go away. Second, Sora, you are unimportant. Third, Yumi, pay attention. Fourth, Yumi and Riku, play nice-nice, because you're lovers, later on.**

** Yumi and Riku: What?**

**Fifth: Read and review! (But be nice!)**


End file.
